Snake Eyes
by SilverRogue
Summary: My first attempt at Angst. Zim decides that he's had enough of Dib. Please r/r. Flames are welcome. CHAPTERS 12 IS FINALLY UP!!! This is the second-to-last chapter. If you review this fic, I'll review one of your fics.
1. The Attack

SilverRogue: *is frantically typing, Nightshade, her muse, standing beside her holding a whip*  
  
Nightshade: That's right. Keep typing. This fic is going to be angst even if it kills you.  
  
SilverRogue: I own nothing. that's right, nothing. Even my muse owns more than I do. So don't sue me. This is my first ficcy with chapters in it, so be patient. *sniffle* It's also my first angst fic. I like writing humor. *cries*  
  
Nightshade: *cracks whip* KEEP WRITING!  
  
  
  
Begin Story  
  
Gaz had no real warning. No chance to defend herself. Just a sudden surge of terror and pain that drove every thought from her head. The pain was so intense she couldn't think, and it drowned out any other feeling but anguish. It felt as though if every nerve in her body had been set ablaze with a fire the sun never dreamed of, blinding her with torment. She thought she heard herself screaming, but she couldn't tell. The pounding in her ears was too loud. As all of her world went from shades of red agony to black hues of nothingness, she thought she heard Zim's maniacal laughter. Then there was only darkness.  
  
End Chapter  
  
SilverRogue: Yes, I know the first chapter was short, but I'm still getting the hang of angst. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. AND it will make more sense. Trust me and PLEASE tell me if this is angst. Flames are welcome. Flame away if you want. But please be remotely gentle. This is just my first try. 


	2. Dib in Hell.

SilverRogue: *is watching the ceiling fan go around in circles* @_@  
  
Nightshade: *rubs forehead like she's getting a headache* I've forced her to post the second chapter. Hopefully the story will make more sense now, but I doubt it.  
  
Wednesday (SilverRogue's other muse): IlikethestorybutitwouldbebetterifitwereahumorstoryandnotangstbecauseIdon'tli keangst'casueangstisallscaryandsad-  
  
Nightshade: SHUT UP!  
  
Begin Chapter Two  
  
Dib sighed. He was in hell, affectionately known as Ms. Bitter's afterschool detention. ~All I did was get into one or two small fights and caused one little explosion and everyone gets all mad at me~ Dib thought sourly as he scratched his initials into his desk, trying to shake off the eerie sinking feeling in his stomach. For some odd reason, he couldn't seem to get Zim's words from earlier that day out of his head.  
  
"I tire of your constant annoyance. setback. things, Earth Boy! I shall strike where it hurts most and be rid of you once and for all!!!" The words seemed to echo over and over in Dib's mind. Not knowing what Zim was up to bothered Dib much more than the fact that Zim was up to something. After all, how on earth could he possibly defend himself if he had no idea what he was up against?  
  
Just then, there was a sudden high-pitched shriek. "IT'S AN ALIEN INVASION!!!!" Dib yelled as he dove under his desk. He watched as Torque Smacky picked up his books and walked out the door. He then turned his gaze to Ms. Bitters, who gave him a piercing glare.  
  
"Dib! Get out from under your desk! That was the bell! Now leave and don't come back until tomorrow!" She snarled at him.  
  
Dib quickly gathered up his books and bolted out the door, feeling very stupid. It hadn't been Zim attacking, it had just been the bell. Oh well, at least he was outside. Dib stopped in his tracks as he stepped into the schoolyard, dropping his books, and he stared in a mix of awe and shock at what he saw.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
Nightshade: Okay, I know it's short, but SilverRogue isn't the best writer at four in the morning.  
  
Wednesday: Ihelpedherwritethischapter-  
  
Nightshade: -which only made matters worse. Please pardon Wednesday. She likes to talk. We're starting work on chapter two. 


	3. Fog and Chocolate Bubblegum

SilverRogue: *is writing again, Nightshade glaring at her *  
  
Nightshade: No matter how hard I try, SilverRogue is just too dumb to grasp this whole "plot" concept. Its' kinda sad. Well, here's chapter three. *glares dangerously at SilverRogue.* And this chapter had BETTER make the story make more sense.  
  
SilverRogue: *smiles nervously* By the way, I STILL don't own Invader Zim, and by the way things are going, I probably never will.  
  
Start Chapter Three  
  
Gir was sitting on the living room couch, happily slurping a chocolate bubblegum brain freezie and watching TV. ~I love this Show~ He thought blissfully as the Weather Lady on the television talked about the thick fog that had settled upon the county a little after one. Having left the front door open after getting the brain freezie, Gir could clearly see how foggy it was. The thick haze obscured his vision to the point where he couldn't see the lawn gnomes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT BUUUUUUUUURNS!!!!!!!" a panicked voice cried out, getting closer and closer. Gir smiled, instantly recognizing who it must be.  
  
"HI MASTER!!!" He called blissfully, waving out into the fog. A few second later Zim ran into him, smoking slightly. Gir dimly noted that Zim was carrying a black bag. Zim slammed the door shut behind him and lay there gasping. After a few moments, his skin stopped smoking and he calmed down.  
  
"This 'fog' is wretched! It's almost as bad as rain!" Zim raved, glaring out the window at the smoky mist, "I can't wait until we destroy this filthy.dirty.wormy world and it's evil fog!  
  
"I like destroying!" Gir chirped happily, slurping his slushy loudly. He also liked the fog, but he didn't say anything about that. It reminded him of the foamy thing that soda does when you first open the can. That was good. Gir liked cola.  
  
"GIR!" Zim snapped, bringing him to attention. He didn't like it when Zim yelled at him like that. "Gir, I need you to prepare one of the containment chambers! And hurry, we haven't much time!" Zim said, motioning to the black bag.  
  
"Like a cage?" Gir asked, tilting his head slightly. He wanted to make sure he got the right idea so Zim wouldn't yell at him. He didn't like it when Zim was mad. For some reason, Zim got mad a lot. Gir briefly wondered why.  
  
"Yes, Gir" Zim sighed, rubbing his forehead like he was getting a headache, "Like a cage."  
  
"YES SIR!" Gir said, saluting his master before turning and skipping happily down to the lab. He momentary wondered what had been in Zim's black bag, but instantly forgot all about it when he saw his rubber piggy toy laying on the ground. Giggling insanely, cage forgotten, Gir ran over and started to play with his toy  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
SilverRogue: Am I doing good so far? Review or I will explode. That sometimes happens to me. 


	4. Screams in the Silence

SilverRogue: Sorry this is taking so long, but Angst is hard!  
  
Nightshade: *cracks whip* KEEP WRITING!  
  
Wednesday: *huggles a Dib plushy*  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib stared at the fog, openmouthed. Fog never just appears in the middle of the afternoon in broad daylight. Shuddering from anything but cold, he picked up his books from where he'd dropped them on the ground and set off for home. ~Anyone, or anything could sneak up on me in this fog~ Dib worried, walking faster  
  
To lift his quickly sinking spirits, Dib started to whistle. The notes echoed eerily through the silence, and soon he stopped, realizing how easily something or someone could hear the sound and find him. He walked on, his footsteps echoing strangely in the unnatural silence.  
  
Something moved in the mist behind Dib. "Who's there!" He called, whirling around just in time to see some stupid cat run off into the fog. "Dib," he said, talking to himself and feeling very stupid, "Get. A. GRIP! There's nothing out there. You've walked home this way a million times. You'll be fine,"  
  
He continued on his way, convinced he kept seeing things out of the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned to look, nothing was there. Twice he tripped from watching the fog more than where he was going. It was all Dib could do NOT to sob with relief when he finally saw his house. He bolted inside and locked the door behind him.  
  
"GAZ!!" He called, expecting to be told to be quiet, "I'm home! Ms. Bitters gave me another detention!" Dib waited for the inevitable 'Dib! I don't care! Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!', but only silence met his ears. After a few seconds, Dib decided that she SHOULD have answered by now.  
  
"Gaz?" he called out tentatively, climbing the stairs to her room, "Sis? Are you in there?" He reached to open the door, hand trembling with worry.  
  
.  
  
A few seconds later, Dib's scream pierced the silence of the neighborhood.  
  
  
  
SilverRogue: *sighs* I'm still working on it. If you review this fic, I'll review some of yours. ^_^ 


	5. Revenge is Best Served with Marshmellows

SilverRogue: THERE! Next chapter done! Very short and pointless part of the story, so you can probably skip this part if you hate me.  
  
Nightshade: I had nothing to do with the inspiration for this.stupid.chaptery.thing. It was ALL her idea *points at Wednesday*  
  
Wednesday: Ilikebeingallowedtoinspirechaptersallbymyself,eventhoughIHATEplotssomuch!Ide cidedthatwehadtohaveoneplotless,pointlesslittlechapterand-  
  
SilverRogue: QUIET! Not that that's not very interesting, but, uh, I need to say our disclaimer. I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I would help him conquer this pathetic little ball of dirt in space and help him rule EVERYTHING!!!!  
  
*Both muses glare venomously at SilverRogue*  
  
SilverRogue: Except, of COURSE, Canada, which will go to Nightshade, and, uh, Australia, which Wednesday can have. ^_^ Oh well, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
Zim smiled evilly, surveying his handiwork. He let out a cold, heartless chuckle, which for some reason sent Gir into fits of maniacal laughter. Zim couldn't help but wonder if Gir was as advanced as the Tallest had claimed.  
  
"Gir, I doubt the Dib human will give us any more trouble"  
  
This comment was met with a clueless smile, then more insane laughter. Zim rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. The plan might be working, but it didn't make Gir any less annoying. "Gir, it's.. not that funny." The laugher stopped.  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No, it isn't"  
  
"I like marshmallows, can we make smores?"  
  
"Uh, maybe later Gir."  
  
Zim couldn't help but smile to himself. Everything was going as planned. His victory over the Dib human was so close he could taste it. For once, it would be Zim who came out on top, not that little worm monkey. Yes, the Earth Boy would pay for the trouble he had caused, and dearly  
  
  
  
Wednesday: *looking up from the smores she was eating* HEY!That'snottheendingIcameupwith!Nofair  
  
SilverRogue: Well, I had to change it a little bit for plot purposes..  
  
Wednesday: *pouts, and shuts up for once in her life*  
  
Nightshade: *takes an aspirin* Okay, that chapter has even less meaning than SilverRogue's diary... 


	6. The Captive

Nightshade: Booyah! Go me! I inspired this ENTIRE chapter with no help from Wednesday.  
  
SilverRogue: Remember that if you review one of my fics, I'll review one of your (Invader Zim-Related) fics in return. ^_~  
  
  
  
Gaz woke up slowly. It felt as though if death had run over her twice. Her very bones ached, and she thought her head must have been tearing itself in two. She wasn't sure whether she could move or not, but the pain was too bad for her to even CONSIDER trying.  
  
Focusing all of her strength, she slowly opened her eyes. She was floating in some kind of purple liquid, but it didn't hamper her vision in any way other than it made everything purple. Breathing was difficult, but with the pain, it probably would be purple stuff or not.  
  
From what she could see, she was inside some sort of tank in an odd lab. A heavy metal collar kept her from turning her head, and chains were attached to her arms and legs. She just felt so horribly weak and helpless... almost like her insides were being eaten away by acid.  
  
"HI!!!!" A voice chirped, somehow unmuffled by the purple stuff. Gaz looked up, seeing that it was Zim's stupid robot. She wanted to tell it to go away and leave her alone, but neither her jaw, nor her voice, seemed to be working right.  
  
"Well, little Gaz" Zim said, stepping into view. "I see your awake"  
  
Gaz narrowed her eyes at Zim, putting ever ounce of hatred she could muster into her glare.  
  
"Glaring at me is not going to help you any, so I suggest you stop." Zim said, giving Gaz a nasty little smirk "Besides, you look about as threatening as a six-week-old kitten hissing. You're much to frail and weak to even move, let alone try to stop me"  
  
Gaz shut her eyes, not wanting to admit, even to herself, that Zim was right. Her whole body throbbed with pain, and merely opening her eyes and keeping them open had been a strain. Had she been at full strength, the chains holding her in would still probably much to strong for her, and then there was the problem of getting OUT of the tank, assuming she hadn't been stopped by then. Gaz had no, absolutely NO chance of getting out of this mess on her own, and she knew it, and she knew that Zim probably knew it too.  
  
"Gaz," Zim started, bringing her out of her thoughts, "To my knowledge, you're fairly intelligent as humans go. Smarter than your brother, at any rate. No doubt you've already figured out that your chances of escaping on your own are less than minimal. I know as well as you do that your big brother will be here to try and rescue you soon, but his pitiful efforts shall be too little, too late. I will do... nasty... mean... stuff to him when he arrives."  
  
That's when it struck Gaz. Zim was only using her as bait to get Dib to come to him.  
  
And there was nothing she could do to stop him.  
  
  
  
SilverRogue: I KNOW the chapters are short. But shorter chapters mean I can get them done faster and easier. So quit whining about the length, okay!? I'm working on the next few chapters already, so just be patient with me. 


	7. Storm Warning

SilverRogue: *sighs* I'm sorry this chapter took so long. If Nightshade and Wednesday had stopped arguing over who got to help me, I wouldn't have had to inspire myself... Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter. Please be kind and review.  
  
Nightshade and Wednesday: *are gagged and tied up*  
  
  
  
Dib ran into the room, knowing that half the neighborhood had probably heard his scream, and not really caring. On the floor by the window was Gaz's GameSlave, sitting in a puddle of blood. "Zim is did this!" Dib mumbled to himself, drawing the conclusion immediately. He didn't know whether Gaz was alive or not, but he knew that she was probably down in Zim's lab. Either way, he knew he had to act fast if he ever wanted to see his sister again.  
  
Dib grabbed the biggest Super Soaker water gun he owned and filled it to the brim with water. This time, that alien scumbag was going down. No one messed with Gaz and got away with it without a fight. He slipped a few other things into his bag, then he was on his way.  
  
Thunder rolled in the distance as Dib ran the whole way to Zim's freakish house, somehow not getting out of breath. To his surprise, Dib found that the front door was unlocked. Not allowing himself time to worry about it, he let himself into the house and rushed down to the lab. It was eerily quiet in there.  
  
The silence of the lab gave Dib the same feeling the silence of the fog on the walk home had given him, but worse. Thousands of times worse. Zim was in the lab somewhere, probably watching him. This very thought was racing through his head when he saw Gaz.  
  
She was in some kind of purple tank thing, and chains were attached to her arms, legs, and neck. But that wasn't the worst of it. Gaz looked so very frail, as though if one touch might break her, and the expression on her face was one of intense torment. She was looking right in his direction, but Dib was unsure whether she could see him or not.  
  
Something moving at the edge of his vision caught his eye, and Dib dove to the side just in time to miss Zim's flying tackle 


	8. Storm Rising

SilverRogue: I wrote this min-chapter to keep you peoples happy while I worked on the rest of the story. It's what I call a "Gir Interlude"  
  
Nightshade: Basically, it's a pointless little thing not worthy of the name "Chapter", written from Gir's point of view, like the so-called chapter "Revenge is best served with marshmallows."  
  
SilverRogue: Well, actually, there's a small bit of the plot here, but you can skip it if you like.  
  
  
  
Gir happily munched on homemade smores, watching as his master missed the Dib human. He didn't exactly understand what was going on, but then again, Gir usually didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Let Gaz go!" The Dib Human yelled, brandishing an odd weapon at Gir's master.  
  
"Never, stink-beast! I KNEW you'd come to save her, but now it's too late! Now I have you both EXACTLY where I want you!"  
  
Popping another smore into his mouth, Gir decided he wasn't even going to try to figure this one out. It was too complicated, and thinking wasn't his strong point anyway. Eating was. Gir watched as his master pounced on the Dib human again, still vaguely wondering what was going on and not really caring. The two wrestled for a brief moment, then Zim succeeded in slamming the earth boy into Gaz's containment chamber.  
  
.  
  
It broke.  
  
  
  
SilverRogue: *cowers* Don't yell at me! I know it's short! More is coming soon! *cringes slightly then goes back to writing* 


	9. Storm Breaking

Wednesday: DidyouenjoythelittleGirinterlude?That'snicenowhere'stherestofthefic  
  
SilverRogue: I think the plot is shaping up quite nicely for it having been written by me. I don't usually do plots because randomness is more fun. Oh, BTW, this chapter is dedicated to Ztarlight for encouraging me constantly, reviewing all of my fics without flaming, AND being able to guess what the name of this chapter was. ^_~ Good job Ztarlight!  
  
Nightshade: *cracks whip* Quit talking and WRITE! The people reading this don't CARE what your preferred writing style is. They only want to see the next chapter so GET GOING!  
  
SilverRogue: *cringes and starts work on the next chapter*  
  
  
  
Zim would have yelled in rage, but a mouthful of purple liquid prevented him from doing so and pinned him against the wall for a second or two. Coughing up more of the foul-tasting purple stuff, he picked himself up off the ground  
  
The Dib human was undoing the clasps that held the chains to his (now unconscious) sister. ~No Matter~ Zim thought, rising up on his arachnid- like mechanical legs. ~I'll just destroy them both~  
  
He charged at the little worm monkey, but something odd happened.... He was falling? Zim hit the ground hard, realizing what had happened as soon as he heard Gir's little whine of pain. Mumbling something about tripping over his own robot, Zim started to get up. He looked at Dib just in time to be hit in the forehead with a beam of water from the water gun. Screaming and writhing, Zim fell backwards, feeling as though if someone had just torched his head with a flame-thrower. The smoke coming from his injured forehead was too thick for Zim to see, but he could still hear everything that was going on around him.  
  
"Gaz! Gaz! Are you okay!? Come on Gaz! You've gotta wake up! Gaz!" The little Earth Boy said, trying frantically to wake his sister, but getting no response. As Zim's pain subsided, he got wearily to his feet.  
  
Dib turned from Gaz, giving Zim a look of pure, raw, burning hatred. It struck Zim as being the exact same look Gaz had given him when she had first discovered she was in his lab. ~Dib and Gaz may be much different,~ Zim observed sullenly ~But they've got that same... that same... LOOK.~  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time on this worthless little worm monkey and his baby sister, Zim drew his lazer and fired, sending a red beam of death leaping right at Dib's head.  
  



	10. Dead End

SilverRogue: Here it is, the next chapter is finally done. I'm sorry if it is a little weird.  
  
Wednesday: Shegotabadcaseofwriter'sblock.  
  
Nightshade: SilverRogue has this bad habit of figuring out where the story is going, but paying absolutely no attention as to HOW it's supposed to get there.  
  
SilverRogue: Quiet you! At least I'm TRYING. Oh well... ^_^;;; on with the fic! Btw, I want 30 reviews before I post the next chapter. (That means add five more reviews to the 25 I already have)  
  
  
  
Dib saw the blast just in time to duck. As he dropped, he felt the red-hot beam of energy brush by his hair. From behind him, something screamed. He looked, and saw Zim's robot on the floor, screeching and writhing in pain.  
  
"GIR!" the invader yelled, voice seething in annoyance, "Get up! That didn't hurt you!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAY! I'M OOKAAAY!!!!" Gir squealed, doing a little happy dance. Dib used this distraction to drag Gaz over into a corner. She seemed so frail and helpless, and as he put her carefully out of sight, it dawned on Dib that it was up to him to get her out alive. This intensified his resolve, but he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that come hell or high water, him and Gaz were getting out of there.  
  
He tackled Zim, knocking the lazer out of his grasp, but loosing his water gun in the process. The two struggled for a moment, and Dib instinctively went for Zim's blood red eyes, but soon stopped when his foes claw like hands wrapped around his throat.  
  
Dib flailed his arms frantically, struggling to breathe. He HAD to have air! The world was starting to spin, and his lungs felt as though if they might burst. With strength that wasn't, couldn't be, his own, Dib wrenched Zim's hands from his neck and sucked air into his oxygen-starved lungs. With restored fury, he went after Zim's eyes again, knocking one of them out. Much to Dib's horror, Zim picked it up and put it right back in, only looking slightly irritated.  
  
~OH! That is SO not normal!~ Dib thought as he turned and ran, Zim hot on his tail. His only thought being escape, Dib ran blindly, not paying any attention to where he was going. He had to get a plan of attack! Zim was up on his spidery.... leggy.... things, and gaining fast!  
  
Dib nearly smashed into a wall that seemed to loom up out of nowhere. He turned just in time to see Zim start laughing maniacally. Glancing to his right and left, Dib's heart sank as he realized the reason for the aliens cold laughter. He had found a dead end, and was now trapped.  
  
Trapped like a rat.  
  
  
  
SilverRogue: *evil grin* I already have it all planned out where this story's going to go. But I want to see where you, my readers, think it's headed.  
  
Nightshade: Yeah, who do YOU think will win? Zim and Gir, or Dib and Gaz.  
  
Wednesday: ohhere'saspoilerforallofyoupeoplewholiketobespoiledoneofthecharactersdie-  
  
SilverRogue and Nightshade: SHUT UP!!!!! 


	11. Gir's Mistake

SilverRogue: I'm sorry it took so long to get this up... my head kinda made itself all empty and my parents grounded me. Plus, I had to go look for and find the notebook that had this in it b'cause I losted it. I'm very much sorry.  
  
Nightshade: QUIT WHINING AND TYPE!!!!  
  
Wednesday: Nowonwiththechapter!!!!  
  
  
  
Zim smirked at the insolent little foolboy before him. "Clever, Dib. VERY clever, running right into a corner like that."  
  
"Shut up Zim!" Dib snapped "It's not that funny!" Zim couldn't help but laugh. The pathetic little human had trapped himself, and was now telling the far superior Irkan Invader to be silent? Pfft. Like that was going to happen.  
  
Just then, the Dib human tried to run. Zim struck a heavy blow using one of his arachnid-like metal legs, sending him flying. The human hit a button when he smashed into the wall, opening a trap door in the floor. He fell in.  
  
"NO!" Zim yelled, remembering where that trapdoor led. He grabbed his communicator "Gir? GIR! ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Yeah?" came the answer, followed by munching noises. Zim groaned, this was NOT going to be easy.  
  
"Gir! put down whatever you're eating and bring me my laser!"  
  
"You have a laser?"  
  
"YES, GIR! I dropped it when the Dib human tackled me!  
  
"Oh. Okay." More munching noises.  
  
"GIR! BRING ME THE LAZER!"  
  
"Jeez, okay!" A few seconds later Gir blasted up using his rockets, nearly knocking Zim down. Without taking time to look at the weapon Gir handed him, he dove in after the Dib human.  
  
There was no time to loose. By the time he got there, the earth boy was already on the AI brain's platform, and he was looking at it with curiosity.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THERE DIRT MONKEY!!!" Zim yelled, startling Dib and making him stumble. Unfortunately for Zim, Dib caught hid balance. The human glared at Zim, then turned his attention back to the brain.  
  
While Dib was occupied with staring at that, Zim drew his lazer and took careful aim. He fired and the blast hit it's mark.  
  
Both the Irkan and the human let out identical cries of rage as the jet of icy cold water hit Dib in the side of the head, soaking the AI brain in the process.  
  
"GIR! You gave me the wrong weapon! This is his water gun! Not my lazer!" Zim cried as sparks began to jump from the AI brain, minorly shocking the human. Dib leapt from the platform to near where Zim was, barely making it.  
  
"Computer!" Zim yelled "Restrain the human!" He laughed evilly as several robotic arms came out of the walls.  
  
His laughter was short lived.  
  
  
  
SilverRogue: Again, my apologies on taking so long. It's hard to sneak on when you're grounded. I'm working on the next chapter already. 


	12. 911 A.K.A. The Rescue

Nightshade: *cracks whip* WRITE!!!!!  
  
SilverRogue: *cowers*  
  
  
  
Dib blinked in surprise as the damaged computer grabbed Zim, restraining him. Not wanting to give the computer a chance to figure out it's mistake, he ran into the elevator and frantically pressed the buttons in a mad attempt to get it to take him back up where Gaz was. Thanks to pure dumb luck, it worked.  
  
He scrambled out of the elevator and ran past Zim's stupid little robotic... thing just in time to see it shove a live chicken (coated in mayonnaise) into it's mouth. Feeling like he was going to be sick, he ran over to Gaz's limp form.  
  
She was deathly pale, and if she hadn't been breathing in ragged, shallow gasps, Dib would have thought her dead. He gently placed a hand on his little sister's forehead, but drew it back quickly. She was burning up! Dib realized he had to get Gaz to a doctor before it was too late. Carefully cradling her in his arms, Dib rose shakily to his feet.  
  
Outside, the storm had grown to tempest proportions. The wind howled to wake the dead as it savagely ripped leaves from the trees and the rain was coming down in icy cold sheets, but Dib hardly noticed. He only knew that he had to get Gaz home, and all other thoughts were driven out of his mind by that knowledge.  
  
By the time he ran in their front door, Dib was soaked to the bone and shivering. His odd hair was plastered to his head and he could barely see for all the water soaking his glasses. He laid Gaz on the couch, then frantically dialed 911 with trembling fingers.  
  
'  
  
SilverRogue: I'm sorry it's taking so long... I'm still grounded, and it's making my life difficult. 


	13. Game Over

SilverRogue: Here it is, the final chapter. As soon as I finish this, I am free of this fic FOREVER!!!  
  
Nightshade: And I'll be free of forcing her to sit down and write it.  
  
Wednesday: Weallhopeyouenjoyedthestory,becauseSRworkedreallyhardonitandstuff!  
  
  
  
"-az? Gaz! Oh thankgoodne- No! Don't go back to...."  
  
"-ome on Gaz! You've gotta wake up!"  
  
Gaz opened her eyes fully, trying to remember where she was. Dib's glasses were a few inches from her face, and his expression was one of mixed relief and sadness. Judging by how red his eyes were, he probably hadn't slept very much for the past few days.  
  
"Hi Gaz" he said softly, looking at her with troubled eyes, "Can you hear me?"  
  
She tried to answer, but a mask over her face and a tube running down her throat made this impossible. Instead of speaking, she squeezed Dib's hand as best she could.  
  
"We escaped, Gaz," he said, smiling sadly. Suddenly Gaz's mind was flooded with memoried of being kidnapped by Zim. Dib had done it! ....but where was she, and why was he acting so depressed? She was laying down on a bed, but it wasn't her own... and the whole room as a whole was too bright to be her room. She heard a beeping noise in the background that vaguely reminded her of heart monitors she had seen on TV, but it was going much too slow and the beats were irregular.  
  
"You've been in the hospital for about a week" Dib said, managing a brave smile, "and your heart monitor has been driving me even crazier than I already am."  
  
Gas closed her eyes. That slow irregular beeping HAD been a heart monitor. But how could that be her heart? It was so slow and weak.... only people who were going to die had heartbeats like that.  
  
That's when it hit her. It all fit together. She knew why Dib was acting so sad. She was very sick or hurt or whatever Zim's lazer had done to her. She felt like she'd been cooked from the inside out.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at Dib, who was handing her a pen and a notepad.  
  
"You might be able to write, I'm not sure," he said, not quite meeting her eye, "But that way you can talk back to me, sis."  
  
Gaz took them gratefully, though she was unsure of what to say. Finally, after a few minutes of thought, she scratched in "What kind of shape am I in?" It was extremely difficult to write, so it went agonizingly slow..  
  
Dib read it and sighed. Looking at her through his glasses, he whispered "How honest do you want me to be?"  
  
Gaz wrote as quickly as she could manage: "Tell me the truth."  
  
Dib's voice was shaky as he replied to her. "Whatever Zim did caused extensive damage to your system... not just one system... all of them... and..." Dib's voice broke. He looked at the ground, trembling. Gaz could tell that he was trying not to cry. After a few seconds he resumed talking. "The doctor said that the odds are... are..." For a second Gaz thought Dib was going to have to fight off tears again, but he regained his composure "one in a billion."  
  
Gaz looked at Dib, not wanting to believe it. It was over. She was going to die. It took a few seconds for that to sink in. No more pizza. No more GameSlave. No more yelling at Dib. If only she'd helped Dib just once, this nightmare would have never happened. a thousand different times where Dib just needed a little help to defeat Zim flashed through her mind.  
  
She sighed. Somehow, it didn't matter to her anymore. Nothing was really that important, was it? After all, she felt so relaxed, almost as if she didn't even have to breathe anymore. The irritating beeping noise of her heart monitor had drawn out in one long "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP." Gaz was dimly aware of Dib shaking her and calling her name, but she could barely hear him. He seemed so distant and far away...  
  
Gaz could feel a cool hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw her mother smiling at her slightly, surrounded by an aura of beautiful white light. Gaz was confused for a second, but then she understood. She nodded her head and her mother took her hand and led her out of the room.  
  
Feeling as though her body was unnecessary anymore, she left it there next to Dib.  
  
  
  
SilverRogue: *little Gir-style happy dance* I'm done! I'm done! I'm done!  
  
Wednesday: YAAAAAAAY!Wefinallyfinishedthisnastybadoldtimeconsumingangststory!  
  
Nightshade: As you can see, it's a relief to ALL of us to have this story complete. However, SilverRogue is going to be working on another multi- chapter fic, Ransom.  
  
SilverRogue: I am?  
  
Nightshade: Yes. And it WILL have longer chapters. OR ELSE!  
  
SilverRogue: *gulp* Can I still have cliffhanger endings?  
  
Nightshade: *sigh* I suppose.  
  
SilverRogue: YAAAAAY!!!  
  
Wednesday: YAAAAAY!!!  
  
Nightshade: Goddess... I'm surrounded... 


End file.
